


Criminal Minds Imagines

by TheMadHale



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Criminal Minds: Suspect Behavior
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 12:58:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13236219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadHale/pseuds/TheMadHale
Summary: A collection of imagines written by meFeel free to request





	Criminal Minds Imagines

I was waddling to Garcia’s office when the contractions became worse. Since I was walking through the bull pit I went to the closest desk to me which was JJ’s and sat in the wheel chair and grabbed my mobile out so I could dial Garcia. I told her what was happening and that I needed Reid to be there so I could have the baby since I never really like hospitals. I hadn’t realised the teams voices but I did hear Penelope say she was on her way to me. When she got to me she wheeled me to her office and when I entered I yelled “Hold me now, actually get Spencer here”

“I’m here Y/N” Spencer said and as I looked around Garcia pushed me to her computer.

“Get your ass here now before your godchild is born on this floor” I yelled as I suffered another contraction.

“Just breathe through the pain”


End file.
